meirl_communist_discordfandomcom-20200215-history
Me irl communist discord Wiki
Welcome to the Me_irl communist discord Wiki We are an educational site that will teach you to FUCKING SEIZE THE MEANS OF PRODUCTIONS We like communism, tagging people and seizing the means of production Discord server Level leaderboard Level chart History First few hours The me_irl discord server was created by c0ber after a post in r/me_irl, where u/imindie asked for someone to play with him because he was lonely. People in the comments quickly started talking about making a discord server. Several servers were made, but all of them were shit except one. It would later be called "the communist one". With a lot of help from Nareeeek, c0ber got several hundred people onto the server. Things changed quickly. After just a few hours the server was a self-proclaimed communist server. The golden days In the next days there were several active members and people on pretty much 24/7. The most active members at the time was TJ, Alonchalo, Lacuna, RoadKillPheasant, GOD, wifiwv and Thunderstorm. These were the golden days that only true OG's remember. Stiggy aka Doggo was also online these first days. Juls wanted Stiggy to be our pet, may his soul rest in bread. Major Revolutions Dark Origins Not too soon after the discord was created, the people started disliking the mods, especially c0ber. This created multiple revolutions where people spammed communist propaganda and opposed the mods. The biggest revolt happened when c0ber demoted Nareeeek from ascended, a community favorite quoted by Killer Queenstar as "the only good mod". The extreme outrage on the server forced c0ber to return Nareeeek as an admin. People's respect for c0ber plummeted after this incident. The members also tried to make TJ an admin several times, which partly worked as he became promoted and demoted multiple times. The February Revolution In mid-February, around the 17th, the people of the me_irl server picked up their sickles and hammers once again in rebellion now with the chant "I would like c0ber to step down as server owner" seen on the right. A new server was soon made the center of the me_irl realm, now lead by the extremely popular TJ . Two other minor servers for bot testing also rose to prominence during this period: Pika.py and Terminus. Terminus would fulfill the community's ultimate desire for an anarcho-communist state by making a bot the owner of the server so that no one rogue individual could bring it down, created by ru ni. The same idea drove the creation of the Trifarix. Pika.py would be used to test, improve, and innovate the bot of the same name created by thatNerdyPikachu. Victory in February On the 20th of February, c0ber stepped down as the owner of the main server and gave the ownership to a random new person named Road2SilverEagleMaster. This new owner briefly talked about being busy and taking this ownership as a joke before giving up ownership later that day. On the 21st of February, the final overthrow of c0ber was announced with ru ni becoming the owner of the main server. Those who had been ascended previously were all demoted with the exception of ru ni, who the people actually liked. The Active Boys recieved promotions on that day and the Trifarix was finally solidifed. This group consisted of ru ni, TJ, and alonchalo, who would definitely like this and would make sure no one individual could pull a c0ber on the place again. A Different Kind of Revolution March of the Whitenames On the 25th of March, Lacuna began a role cleansing trend which involved removing the colored and hoisted activity roles from users. This did not affect clear and non-hoisted staff roles. This trend continued to also create "blank" usernames by using the ̔̏̊ symbol as their nickname. Pika's 5 billion roles were not harmed during the course of this event. After the 25th, everyone switched their nicknames back to something that existed. While this went away, many major members of the server kept their role lists clean. Since then, periodic attempts to clean up roles, rules, and channels have been made, but more are still desired. Attack of the Stealth Archers In early June, Master9000 made the colored role "Background" to make the usernames of those who held it invisible. It caught on like wildfire, but was later killed off on the 15th when the meme got stale. Before its death, the role was held by 24 members. Members Active OGs (Joined 29th) * Alonchalo * TJ * RoadKillPheasant * GOD * Lacuna * Eiho * Master9000 * MeTooThanks * 2Hats * wifiwv * me_irl * Ember Celica * ThatNerdyPikachu Formerly active OGs * Muvvitt * thunderstorm * Stiggy Joined 29th (inactive) * fortisrufus * LavaPlume * Sebass * Nesc * GOB_III * Ricardo * consolq * slyeon * Moop * HeftyMoon * RoyalDuck * BryanH9 * MarimbaSaxClarinet * coolethanps2 * Radic Ren * Retrospection * Exterminator * Jackabear * Tinie * FelixFan53 * Jetlag * kys * ali_ji10 * Kerokero * same * aspmaster * SEATH * Asher * Diztortion * Lucas * Count Swagula * blyatinator * Space * O'Shack Henasey * Potencial * camskylex * Platatine * will.i.was * K2Summit * Xerozia * gameboy17 * Rocketlauncher zulu warrior * Chex * whatisthis * Kreaku * Lucyfear * DandieGuy * ani-fail * run away from deadlines * Moist �� * rick and morton * kyver * Azertuni * Bboy * sleepdrifting * dawgy1 * pr_reece * Buzzbee * ArrigeAnders * Salsar * Somnium in_wavelengths * Keo * Netlr * Markussim * alloccam15 * ＰＲＯＦＬＩＧＡＴＥＳ * ernald elbertson * slim anus * Andresmanfanman * J-star * shof * MikeRobe * Doza * halfaneggplant * Racky * (I'm too lazy to continue the list) Joined-30th december to 1st january 2018 (no data) Joined 1st to 10th january 2018 Category:Browse